Now Or Never
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: Rachel Berry has been pinning after Santana since the eighth grade but too afraid to confess her feelings especially now that she's the HBIC of McKinley and the Latina's at the bottom of the food chain. Unsure if Santana will return her feelings but the head Cheerio's putting her heart on the line and finally taking the plunge. How will Santana react? Cheerio!Rachel Nerd!Santana


Now Or Never

* * *

Today is finally the day that I have gather the courage to do something that I've always wanted to do but too afraid to go after as I watch this person from a distance, scared of what they say when I confess my feelings for them. I've been denied anything or been told that I couldn't achieve something as I've gone after everything with a fierce determine and undeniable drive, earning the spot of HBIC of McKinley High, the captain position of the Cheerios, and the top student of the tenth grade class. I rule the school with my two best friends Quinn and Brittany as I have both guys and girls throwing themselves to out with me but I never give them the time of day because they're not who I wanted. I've wanted this person since eighth grade when I transferred to McKinley from a school in New York and they were the first person that treated me with kindness before I even became a Cheerio.

I never got their name until midway through the semester after some jock slapped her textbooks out of her hands and one skid across the floor towards as I peeked inside to see the name of the owner: Santana Lopez. I pick up the Physics textbooks to hand back to the girl, looking in her warm mocha eyes hiding behind a pair of slick black frame glasses as I took in the Latina's appearance to see that she's wearing a Batman shirt underneath a short sleeve white button down and a red beanie on her head. I feel myself getting lost in her eyes as a reddish tint dawns on her cheeks before hesitantly taking back her book, muttering a thank you under her breath before scurrying down the hallway. I would sometimes see in the hallways in between classes and every time she was talking with her friends who's names that I learned were Sam and Artie and they seem like nice enough guys.

Joining the Cheerios and rising through the ranks that even Sue Sylvester had to acknowledge my talent and dedication, promoting me to head Cheerio with the new title came with peers and I think that I put them to good use. I notice that a lot of the popular kids got away with throwing slushies and other humiliating things to the less popular kids as I was raised to believe no one was better than anybody as they seem to pick on Santana and her friends in particular since they run the Super Heroes Appreciation Club. The club doesn't have a lot of members but they always seem to be having heated yet interesting debates that I sometimes overhear when I past by on the way home or to Cheerios practice. I put an end to the slushy facials and putting the Latina on the Untouchable list which more than a few of jocks and some Cheerios weren't happy about but honestly I couldn't care less if they were as they don't go against since Quinn is my second in command.

They know not to piss her off if they wanted to keep their reputation in one piece as Brittany has tried for the better part of a year to get me to confess to the raven haired girl but I know that I couldn't because she wouldn't believe me. It doesn't help that every time that I tried to talk to Santana that I manage to stick my foot in my mouth, saying something ridiculously foolish or idiotic before quickly walking away, feeling embarrassed to no end. I never had a problem talking to someone, I've had a few people tell me that I talk incisively at times when I'm passionate about what I'm talking but I can't understand why I get so tongue-tied when I try to speak to the chemist, something unintelligible comes out. I would love to be able to carry a normal conversation with Santana but it doesn't possible at the moment as I turn the corner to walk down the stairs when I trip as I don't have enough time to grab something to stop myself from falling before bracing myself.

I instead descend into a soft body as strong arms wrap around my waist before slowly opening my eyes to stare into a pair of soft brown eyes that belong to one Santana Lopez as she asks if I was okay while checking to see if I had sustain any injuries. _Her hands are really soft and warm. I like having her touch me and I wouldn't mind having her touch me everywhere._ I blush at the perverse thought that I just had as the Latina notice my reddening face as she blushes adorably, realizing what she's doing before taking a step back, muttering apologizes. The chemist quickly walks away before I could stop her to thank her then leaning against a wall, sighing dejectedly because I wish that talking to her or even being around was easier than this. _No, I don't want this to keep happening. I'm going to talk Santana like a normal person and tell her how I feel. I am Rachel Barbra Berry and there's nothing that I can't do. I just hope that she feels the same way or least lets me down gently. _

I shake my head, heading in the direction of the Super Heroes Appreciation Club and just outside of the room that their meetings are held is the chemist talking to that bitch Danielle Harper or 'Dani' as she likes to be called, blatantly flirting with my girl. _This just wont stand. _Before I could think of a better course of action, letting my emotions take over instead of thinking it over, I walk over to the pair then push the chemist up against the lockers and kiss her with everything that I've been holding back. Santana lets out an audible squeak before relaxing into the kiss, hands gripping my hips as our lips move in sync before taking the Latina's bottom lip between my teeth, pulling on it lightly before letting it go with a wet pop. I look at the chemist to see her look back with a dazed, lustful stare causing me to shiver in a good way as she grabs the back of my head, pulling back into another kiss before flipping us around so I'm the one that's pinned.

We kiss for a few more minutes before Santana rests her forehead against mine as I play with the collar of her shirt and I know that I have to explain why I suddenly decide to maul the girl in the middle of an empty hallway. I glance to see that Harper had left, smirking slightly that my intention had been made clear and hopeful the blonde would take the hint as I turn to my attention back to the beautiful girl in my arms,

"Rachel, what was-"

"I like you, Santana. I like you a lot before I never said anything because I was afraid that you wouldn't believe me cause I'm the captain of the Cheerios but it's true. I've liked you since eighth grade. I understand if you don't feel the same way and not want to be with me. Of course you don't wanna be with me, it's too sudden and out of the blue. Now I feel like an idiot for springing this up on you like this and I had plan to talk to you then I saw you with Harper. I got rather jealous and did something incredibly stupid by kissing you. Oh goodness, I'm so sorry-"

I couldn't be more grateful for shutting me up in that moment because there's no telling what else I would have said during my word vomit by pressing her lips against mine but it ended too quickly for my liking.

"I like you too, Rachel but I didn't say anything because I didn't think that you would like back because you're popular and captain of the Cheerio. I thought that there wasn't a snowball chance in hell that you would want to go with me but I'm glad that you kissed me" Santana said grinning widely. "Rachel Berry, would you do me the honor of going out with me?"

"I would love to" I said kissing her.

"About fucking time!"

We turn to see Sam and Artie smiles on their faces as they stick their heads out of the classroom as Santana blushes adorably while flipping her friends the middle finger which they just laugh at her.

"Rachel, you better take care of our girl" Sam said pointing at me with a serious look.

"Don't worry guys, I have every intention of being with Santana for a long time" I said smiling.

"Okay, we're trusting you" Artie said giving me a thumbs.

"A long time, huh?" Santana asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, I mean I've been pinning after you for a long time unless… you don't want that" I said biting my lip nervously.

"Definitely want that" Santana said smiling. "It's just nice to hear you say that"

* * *

**_~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

The End


End file.
